LeafClan (rp)
This Clan is currently owned by Ivyclaw. Please post a request in the comments to join with the following; Name: Rank: Gender: Discription: Personality: Family: If any (Your family must be a RP cat in this Clan. You can ask some one if they would like to be your mother, sister, brother, etc) LeafClan Welcome to LeafClan! We are brave, noble, and are very good at hunting in the thick undergrowth. We train our apprentices to be strong, smart, loyal warriors. Our camp is surrounded by thick, tall bushes and bramble bushes outside of the other bushes. Our normal pelt colors are black, gray, brown, ginger, and light brown, this helps to hide us when in battle or hunting. Current Events * Currently at battle with a group of rogues. * Prey is running low Locations Rocky Clearing: A long, wide open space with long, sharp rocks surrounding it. It's where our apprentices train. Great Oak: A large tree in the back of the camp. The leader makes their den in the center of it. It is also where the deputy orders parols. It is half hollow for the Leader's den. Leaders den: On the top of the trunk of Great Oak. The nest is on the bottom covered in moss. Others we RP with * VineClan Allegiances Leader: Spottedstar- Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with blue-green eyes (Ivyclaw) Deputy: Lizardfoot- Blood-red she-cat with white ears and ginger feet (Raincloud-of-MythClan) Medicine cat: Speckleaf- Brown she-cat with ginger and black speckles and blue eyes(Willowflower) Medicine cat apprentice: Creampaw- Brown she-cat with darker brown spots and green eye (Moonbird) Warriors: Redscar- A brownish redish she-cat with a scar on her shoulder that is hidden by her fur. She has violet eyes, she has white paws, and white ears. (Icefern) Amberflame- Golden tabby she-cat with ginger paws. Bright turqoise eyes. Large nick in one ear. (Berryflower) Apprentices: Flamepaw- Ginger tom with flame colored pelt and amber eyes(Flamefur) Volepaw- Brown tabby tom with green eyes (Mother Lizardfoot) (Willowflower)) longpaw- Black she-kit with white paws, chest, and tail, with long ears and green eyes (Ivyclaw) (Mother Lizardfoot) Yellowpaw- Ginger tabby tom with long, yellow claws and blue eyes (Mother Lizardfoot) (He is up for adoption, just ask in the comments to claim him) Queens: Kits: Elders: Juniperpelt- black tom with a redline going from his fore-head, to the end of his neck, covering his tail, brown tabby stripes, blue eyes. Cats out side the Clan Bluetail- Blue-gray tortoiseshell she-cat with a fluffy tail and green eyes (Berryflower) (Former LeafClan deputy) Patch- Black and white tom with blue eyes (Ivyclaw) RPG Spottedstar stumbled out of her den, her eyes glazed with tiredness. She had spent all night at last nights gathering. She walked over to the fresh kill-pile and picked out a mouse, she then walked over to the Great Oak and settled down in its cool shade. --Ivyclaw 21:45, May 14, 2012 (UTC) ---- Creampaw was out collecting herbs. She still hadn't seen a single piece of prey. Everyone in the Clan was hungry, no one was ever truly full. It wasn't helping with the battle, more injured cats were coming to the den and they were running low on supplies. She knew she needed to get back to the Medicine Cat's Den but she was so hungry and tired, she barely had any energy. She started to run back to the den, but then slowed, too tired to go on. --♥Moonbird♥ ---- Spottedstar trotted out of camp with Redscar and Bluetail behind her. Spottedstar was taking them hunting, as there was very little prey at this time. They made their way toward the VineClan border. As they walked along the border, a VineClan border patrol stalked up to them. The patrol was made up of Moonstar and Frostgaze. "What are you doing here!" Spottedstar snarled. "We have every right. This is our side of the border," Moonstar replied. Frostgaze was behind her, her pelt spiking up in anger and a hostile look in her eyes. "It's not like your a threat anyway," Spottedstar meowed, hatred glowing in her eyes. A VineClan warrior had killed her father a long time ago, and since then she had been very hostile toward VineClan. ---- "Leave. We are not afraid to fight if don't." Bluetail hissed. She bushed out her fluffy tail. It looked huge. "You can't make us leave" Frostgaze growled. "Kittypet!" Bluetail felt hurt. She knew her mother was a kittypet. Bluetail was half-heritage, half kittypet, half LeafClan. Borrowing Spottedstar "How dare you!" Spottedstar hissed. "Bluetail is loyal to LeafClan." Bluetail shrunk back. "S-spottedstar." She began. "I don't want to start a war between the Clans, just because I'm half-heritage." Spottedstar nodded. "Leave. Now." She hissed. ---- "What makes you think we will?" Frostgaze snarled. "Because if you don't, we will tear you to shreds!" Spottedstar roared. ---- Bluetail narrowed her eyes. She hissed and jumped onto Frostgaze's back. She was so angry! Frostgaze had called her a kittypet for StarClan's sake! She felt Spottedstar, Redscar and Moonstar's eyes wdening in horror. She clawed Frostgaze's face, making it bleed and turn scarlet. She jumped off and Frostgaze turned to face her. One of her eyes were closed. On the ground, next to her, layed a pool of blood. "How dare you!" Moonstar growled. Bluetail licked her claws. She liked the taste. She pinned Frostgaze to the ground and lowered her head to her neck. Frostgaze struggled, but it was over. Bluetail bit into her throat. Frostgaze yowled, then jerked once, and layed still. Bluetail licked her teeth clean. "We're leaving." She growled. ---- Spottedstar stared at Bluetail in amazement. She just killed a cat! she thought. Is she the right deputy? Spottedstar turned to leave and flicked her tail for the other cats to follow her. When they made it back to camp, Spottedstar went to her den. She had to think. Is she the right deputy? She can't be! She killed a cat for calling her a kittpet. She should've just let it go. ---- Lizardfoot stared as Bluetail and Spottedstar came into camp. The deputy walked on her toes, her eyes darting around. Then she noticed the blood on Bluetail's paws. She shivered. Suddenly, her kits started climbing all over her. "What's on Bluetail's paws?" Volekit asked. "Why does Spottedstar look scared?" Yellowkit asked. Longkit didn't say anything, just stayed on the queen's head. "Nothing important, little ones." she mewed, shaking them off. -Raincloud-of-MythClan As Flamepaw went out hunting he saw Blutail and Spottedstar.Something looked wrong,Bluetail had blood all over his paws,and Spottedstar looked scared."Bluetail what happened?"He askes.But she didnt answer.She gave Flamepaw a look saying none of your buisness.As he was hunting he scented a scent of crowfood.He followed the scent until he saw a rogue.The rogue was big and another rogue was with him,slightly smaller then the big one."I gotta tell Spottedstar!"Flamepaw said to himself.He ran back to camp as fast as he can."Spottedstar,Rogues heading this way!"-- 04:10, May 21, 2012 (UTC)Flamefur2778 Bluetail walked to the leaders den. "Bluetail, why did you kill Frostgaze?" Spottedstar asked. Bluetail felt a growl rising in her throat. "She called me a kittypet! I am not kittypet! I'm only half kittypet!" Spottedstar sighed. "Bluetail, that is not a suitable reson. I am considering appointing another deputy I feel when my ninth life passes, you will just bathe the Clan in blood!" Bluetail was shocked when she heard that. "FIne! Appoint a new deputy! It's obvious you never trusted me anyway!" Bluetail ran out of the den into the warriors den, tears streaming from her face. Why?! She doesn't understand! My whole life has been a quest for loyalty! She thought. She collapsed inti her nest and fell to sleep. ---- "Let all cats old enought to hunt their own prey join beneath Great Oak for a Clan meeting!" Spottedstar yowled from on top of Great Oak. Once all the Clan had gathered she begain, "We have gathered here today because I made a mistake when I made Bluetail deputy. I am sorry, Bluetail, but you are not the right deputy for my Clan. From this moment forward, the new deputy of LeafClan is Lizardfoot!" Lizardfoot stared at he in amazement. "But I am a queen," she meowed in astonishment. "Your kits are old enough to be apprentices," Spottedstar answered. ---- Really? She picked that soft queen? Bluetail thought. "You made a bad choice, Spottedstar!" Bluetail growled. All eyes turned to her. "LeafClan will suffer because of your decision!" Bluetail stood and ran out of the camp. "Bluetail! Come back" Spottedstar yowled. No! I am not wanted in LeafClan anymore! ---- Spottedstar walked over to the entrance. "How can she run away just because she's not deputy?" Smoneone meowed. "I don't know. Most cats are never deputy!" Another answered. Maybe it's better that she left, Spottedstar thought. "Listen up, everyone!" Spottedstar yolwed. "If Bluetail can abandon her Clan, then she is not welcome here. If any of you find her on our territory, chase her out!" Spottedstar snarled. ---- Bluetail ran and ran and she reached the borders. No. I will stay within the borders. There is prey here. Warmth and shelter in leaf-bare. All I could ever need. she thought. She pricked her ears. A patrol! Their probably seeing if I left the territory or not! Bluetail heard pawsteps, and Spottedstar padded into Bluetail's view. "Bluetail. I can smell you. Leave. Now." She growled. Bluetail sniffed. Where is the rest of her patrol? She wondered Wait. Spottedstar was alone. Blood hit her nose. She loved the smell. She wanted to taste the taste again. ---- Spottedstar stood nose to nose with Bluetail. "You are not welcome in my territory!" she spat. "You must leave now!" ---- Bluetail felt her breathing become deeper. She needed to taste blood. Cat blood. Her breathing quickened as her lust for blood rose. "Never!" She spat. Spottedstar clawed Bluetail's face. Leaving three bleeding marks. Bluetail jumped out of the scrub and ran, not crossing the border. ---- When Spottedstar got back to camp, she leaped onto the Great Oak. She didn't need to call a meeting, all the cats had already gathered. "I want extra border patrols." Spottedstar started. "If any of you come across Bluetail, kill her!" She spat. ---- Bluetail ran and ran. She was getting tired, and weak. She stopped. She saw the shrubs rustle, and a black and white tom jumped out. His glittering blue gaze met her cloudy green eyes. He didn't stay long, he jumped into the scrub opposite and and ran away. Bluetail collapsed on the ground and the blood from the wound Spottedstar gave her seep into her mouth. It gave her new energy. She stood and shook her blue-gray tortoiseshell fur. She hissed and padded onward. Paw steps came into hearing. A LeafClan patrol, consisting of Redscar, Amberflame and Lizardfoot came into view. She jumped into the bushes and hid. Amberflame pricked her ears and looked at the bushes where Bluetail disappeared. Her tail was swallowed up just as Amberflame spotted it. ---- The next day, Spottedstar took Redscar and Lezardfoot on a border patrol. They were walking when they herd a sound. they looked back and seen Bluetail. "What are you doing here!" Spottedstar snarled. Spottedstar gave her no time to answered leaped at her. Spottedstar raked her claws down Blueatil's back and blood came pouring out. ---- Bluetail yowled in pain. The scratches on her face still hadn't healed, now she had to deal with the huge scratch Spottedstar had just given her. Bluetail retaliated by turning and flinging her paws at Spottedstar's face. How she wished that tom, Patch was his name, were here now. He was a fearsome fighter. And a great friend. Redscar and Lizardfppt watched, chanting Spottedstar's name.Bluetail was loosing, but she licked up some of the blood from her wounds. t gave her energy. "You are a sick she-cat, Bluetail!" Spottedstar hissed. Spottedstar pinned Bluetail down, and Bluetail yowled. Patch came out of the bushes My hero! she thought. "Go away!" Patch hissed. Spottedstar released Bluetail but not before scratching the wounds on her face. ---- By the time Spottedstar returned, it was moon-high. She leaped onto Great Oak and yowled, "Let all cats old enought to catch their own prey join beneath Great Oak for a Clan meeting!" Once all the cats gathered, she begain, "I have learned that Bluetail has a freind to help her, Patch. We are all going to attack! And I want them both dead!" She snarled. All the Clan cheered. The next day, Spottedstar was up and ready. The Clan was going attack today. Once Lizardfoot, Redscar, Amberflame, and even the newly named apprentice, Longpaw had gathered, they set out with Spottedstar in the lead. ---- Bluetail lay in the shelter of some ferns. Their long fronds jutting out for shade. She was growing weak. She felt her belly growing. I must be eating too much She thought. She padded out and stood next to Patch. "Good morning, my sweet." He meowed in his soft voice. "Good mor--" She was cut off when she heard paws thudding the ground. LeafClan! "Run!" She hissed. Patch ran, Bluetail, behind him, but her belly hurt. She ran and ran. ---- Spottedstar seen Bluetail and Patch running, and only went faster. Run patrol sped up too, and soon, they were hard their paws. Spottedstar grabbed Bluetail's tail and threw her to the side. Bluetail yowled in pain as her body slammed again the cold, hard ground. "You get Patch! I have Bluetial!" Spottedstar snarled. ---- Bluetail's belly started to hurt, as did her tail. She yowled in pain. Spottedstar pounced on top of her. "I have you now!" She hissed. Bluetail heaved Spottedstar off of her and pinned her down, sinking her claws into Spottedstar's shoulders, "You saw what i did to Frostgaze." She snarled . "Don't make me do it to you!" Bluetail swiped her claws across Spottedstar's face, making Spottedstar yowl in pain. ---- Spottedstar kicked Bluetail's belly with her hind legs, making her stumble and fall on her back. In an instant, Spottedstar was on her, her paws on Bluetail's throat. "You won't win," Spotedstar hissed. Spottedstar raked her claws down Bluetail's chest and bit her ear. ---- Bluetail yowled in pain. She was growing weak and her belly was throbbing and Spottedstar wasn't helping. "Leave her alone!" Bluetail looked up. Patch! She was so thankful he was there! ---- "No you dont!" Redscar snarled and leaped on Patch. Spottedstar raked her claws down Bluetail's belly and blood bushed out every where. ---- "Stop! Stop!" Bluetail yowled. She was so angry! She raked all four of her blue paws down Spottedstar's belly. Spottedstar yowled in pain, as did Bluetail. Spottedstar staggered backward. ---- Spottedstar took no more than a second to lick as much blood a possible before she leaped onto Bluetail again. Spottedstar raked her claws down Bluetail's sides and back. Bluetail yowled in pain. Mean while, the others were handling Patch very well. ---- Bluetail slid out from underneath Spottedstar and jumped onto her back. Bluetail lowered her head to Spottedstar's throat and bit hard. SPottedstar collasped, jerked once and lay still. Bluetail didn't want to do that. Spottedstar had fought bravely. She help Patch and they ran away. Bluetail heard the patrol following them. Her belly pained more than before and she realized what was happening. She was about have kits!